Remembering
by Kadrian
Summary: The end of another mission. Qui-Gon sat with Obi-Wan in the park. He was recalling everything he had gone through with his padawan. Their hardship, missions, captures, and most importantly, their bond. OneShot.


Just a random idea I thought of. Have to get it down. One Shot.

* * *

Was it fate that brought them together? Qui-Gon thought as he watched his padawan. They were sitting together in the park. It had been a tough mission. They were resting there until a transport can pick them up. Obi-Wan was leaning against him, breathing softly. He was asleep. Qui-Gon smiled and looked up.

Was it really fate that had brought them together? He could still remember that time, when Obi-Wan was in the sickbay with such a high fever on the way to Bandomeer. He had detected a slight disturbance in the force that led him into the room. If he had not been there, Obi-Wan might have died. Was it the work of the Force?

He remembered the determined look on his padawan's face as he told him that he will sacrifice himself to save him, a master who had rejected him. If it weren't for Xanatos and his schemes, Obi-Wan will have never become his padawan and they will have never shared this bond. Maybe he should have thanked Xanatos. Qui-Gon chuckled slightly at that thought.

Well, speaking of Xanatos, he was also a lesson taught as to how he should treat Obi-Wan. To correct his mistakes before he can sink into the darkness. Of course, the boy had not been tempted. Not even once. He was always bright with energy, full of them.

Bruck's death had had a heavy impact on him but he got up eventually and lived on. He was strong willed but easy to be hurt. That was also part of Xanatos's plan to defeat the Jedi.

When Obi-Wan had been captured in the Agri-corps, Qui-Gon never knew that he can be so worried. He remembered speeding out into the ocean, heading toward the mining platform. He recalled the moment his binocular swept to the edge, where the men were pushing Obi-Wan off. He still remembered the desperate feeling he had back then. It was horrible. He had nightmare about them frequently after he had accepted Obi-Wan deep in the mines.

Qui-Gon glanced down at his sleeping padawan. His padawan braid placed neatly behind his right ear. Qui-Gon fingered it slightly, remembering the day he had proudly gave it to Obi-Wan. It was his honor and pride. He could still remember the happiness that was literally radiating off his padawan. The smile of joy and of completeness.

The Melinda/Dann incident had come too close for his comfort. Too close to the loss of another padawan. He involuntarily tightened his grip on his padawan then released it after a moment. Obi-Wan had betrayed him to help the Young. Even though he had refused to accept it, they were both at fault and majorly his fault. He was thinking Obi-Wan as Xanatos. Remembering Xanatos's betrayal that still had not heal. It was his stubbornness at fault.

But still, that incident was too close. He nearly loss Obi-Wan, to betrayal or death, he does not know. If he had not arrive when Obi-Wan requested help, he would have broken his padawan's heart completely. Nield, the boy Obi-Wan was friend with, might have killed his padawan because of his grief for Cerasi, the girl that Obi-Wan loved.

Love was forbidden in the Jedi's code. He smiled grimly. He could still remember the last breath of Tahl, his beloved. The gentle word she whispered, the encouragements. She had died, leaving him alone. Obi-Wan had tried to comfort him but in the end, he nearly succumbed to the dark side. He shuddered as he remembered raising his lightsaber against a defenseless. Obi-Wan was there. He shivered just by imagining what will happen if he had not hear Tahl's voice back then. He might have just killed his dear padawan. He will never forgive himself if that happens.

But before that, there was the lab incident. He himself had gotten captured. He could remember feeling hopeless and desperate, losing his connection to the force. Hoping against hope that someone might rescue him. He could still remember how relieve he felt when Obi-Wan had come. How surprised he was and pleased.

He was lost in thought for a moment, recalling all the memories he had. From the first day that Yoda had tried to put Obi-Wan and him together but he had rejected him, to right now, the end of another mission. He hoped that nothing will go wrong from this point on. Life will truly be enjoyable if missions and two weeks of relaxation with his padawan were their only routine. But of course, that sometimes seem impossible. Obi-Wan was always the trouble attracter. Everywhere he goes, troubles followed him. Qui-Gon chuckled. But that might not be so bad after all, if they can get out of every trouble alive. It deepens their bond. For a moment, Qui-Gon was wondering if their bond will ever disappear even after Obi-Wan was knighted. Maybe not. He thought amusingly. Then they will have to go to a healer to get it cut. He shuddered. The healers. Oh Force, how much he hate the medic center. Whenever he was there, it is either bad news or more bad news.

A slight buzzing sound jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Master Jinn? I am here to transport you to your next destination." A man said as he leaned down from a large speeder.

Qui-Gon smiled, "Alright, thank you."

He gently shook his padawan awake, "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Obi-Wan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Home, my dearest padawan."


End file.
